Equestria Hauntings
by KJMusical
Summary: Discover the chain of events at a haunted camp ground that led to the disappearence of 4 friends. With your host, Hoity Toity. Rated T for scary stuff and later chapters. Don't like? Don't read! R&R! (Story discontinued.) (Writer contest active! See recent chapter for details.)
1. Prologue

**OK, this is a fan remake/parody of Makemebad35's Real Paranormal Activity video on Youtube. Unlike the original video however, this story is also much like a spoof of ghost hunting shows on TV such as Ghost Hunt or Most Haunted. Whilst those shows are left for the viewers to debate over, this, despite being pure fiction, seems to show the ghosts in this story being totally true. There'll be references to the original video mentioned above, the Paranormal Activity series, the Poltergeist series, Grave Encounters, The Blair Witch Project etc. Apart from the found footage I will talk about, There'll also be some interviews, past evidence of the ghost mentioned, some history about the ghost itself and a few moments with the host. Who is the host of this fictional supernatural show? Well, you'll see. And let me make this clear, I'm NOT a brony! I just thought I'd give this idea a shot.**

(The show starts in a black room. Hoity Toity, from 'Suited For Success', walks through the darkness until he is clear in the camera's light.)

(Hoity Toity)

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another episode of 'Equestria Hauntings'. I will be your host and guide throughout the many supposed 'hauntings' throughout Equestria."

(The camera zooms in slightly as Toity continues.)

"Tonight, we have something completely different from what we usually do. According to rumours, there is a small camp site that was supposedly built on old Satanist worship grounds. Visitors to this camp experienced 'demonic forces' whilst there. Reports ranged from mysterious noises and moved objects to physical attacks and sometimes but rarely, 1 or 2 deaths related to the grounds."

(The camera stops zooming in)

"However, I personally am extremely sceptical about these reports, and don't believe in these 'demons' despite what everypony has told me. I've have been like this for years…."

(He pauses and the camera suddenly zooms out when he continues)

"Until now! Recently, 2 ponies, a Pegasus and a baby dragon went to that precise camp ground. Along their trip, they brought a video camera to show any supernatural activity. We managed to find this tape. But we couldn't find the owners. They seemed to have vanished without a trace."

(Hoity scratches his nose with his hoof before continuing)

"What we are about to show you, is the footage from which we found from the camera….."

(Eerie strings start as Toity finishes)

"But we must warn you: if you have children watching, now's the time to send them to bed. For what you're about to see, may disturb you."


	2. Before Arrival

**So, this is the first part of the 'video tape' found at the camp grounds. There isn't a lot disturbing in this chapter, but there will be in later chapters. Also, some of the places mentioned are completely fictional and don't appear on the show. The first part of this chapter is a reference to the film Spaceballs, where Lord Dark Helmet is playing with his dolls. There are also references to Paranormal Activity 2 and a (Apparent) REAL demon in wedding photo! For the last one, look it up on Youtube.**

(The camera is facing outward from a desk with a small set of books with small cut-outs of Spike, Rarity and a small dragon toy on it. The real Spike can be seen sitting on a chair, playing with them in his own little fantasy, the books making a small fort. Behind him is a door.)

(Spike)

(Impersonating Rarity) "No, dragon! I won't join you in sacred partnership!"

(Impersonating the dragon) "Rrr! If I can't have you, no one can!"

(Impersonating himself) "Not so fast, evil dragon! Now I shall slay you foul beast!"

(Spike makes small blast sounds as he slams his action figure self into the dragon, knocking it over.)

(Impersonating the dragon) "No, I'm slain."

(He picks up the dragon toy slightly while making choking noises. On the dragon's 'last breath', he puts the toy down.)

(Impersonating Rarity) "Oh, my hero! You saved my life Spike. Kiss me!"

(Spike puts the dolls closer together as he makes kissing noises. Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle bursts through the door.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Hey Spike."

(Spike hears this and quickly places the toys close to his stomach, hoping she didn't see them.)

(Spike)

"What?"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Have you seen my book on wildlife and species?"

(Spike quickly reaches over and shows the book, trying to hide the toys. Twilight Sparkles walks in to get it)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Thanks Spike."

(She notices the camera)

"And please stop playing with the camera. You know Pinkie Pie got that for me a few days ago."

(Twilight walks out and Spike puts his toy in a nearby drawer)

(There's then a flash showing Spike drenched in blood whilst standing in a dark woodland area, eyes wide open and completely white, giving the impression he's possessed. This is accompanied by a distorted scream-like sound and lasts for roughly a second before the footage cuts to room in a bus station.)

(Spike)

"The Equestia bus station. Don't ask me why I'm here with Twilight Sparkle but we are." 

(As Spike mentions Twilight Sparkle, he turns the camera round to face her.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I told you Spike, we're waiting here so we can meet up with Rainbow Dash and Applejack."

(The camera pans down to reveal a stack of books next on the seat next to Twilight Sparkle and Spike.)

(Spike)

"What's up with the books?"

(Twilight Sparkle just looks at Spike behind the camera.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Well Spike, once we meet up with Applejack & Rainbow Dash, we'll be taking a bus up to the seaport. Then we'll take a boat trip to Shadow Island where once there, I will personally be analysing all types of wildlife there. You can do, whatever you normally do."

(Spike)

"OK, that's cool and all. But where will we be staying?"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Camp Hollow."

(Spike jumps back and falls off his chair with the camera.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Spike!"

(She then picks up Spike, puts him back on his seat and then picks up the camera. She then points the camera at Spike.)

"Why did you jump off your chair when I mentioned Camp Hallow?"

(Spike)

"That's where the alleged Screamer lives!"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Um, Screamer?"

(Spike goes through Twilight's stack of books until he finds one labelled ' Doctor Hooves' Encyclopaedia of The Supernatural'. He then turns the pages until he gets to a certain page.)

(Spike)

(Reading) "The Camp Hollow Screamer Spirit, or simply 'The Screamer', is a demonic entity believed to haunt Camp Hollow on Shadow Island. This spirit was believed to be haunting Camp Hollow ever since it was built on demonic ritual grounds. Every year, according to legend, The Screamer awakes from its deep sleep and terrorises anyone who walks on its ritual grounds, known to us ponies as Camp Hollow. The Screamer feeds on ponies' fear and will not-"

(Twilight interrupts him)

(Twilight)

"Hang on Spike, how can you be sure this 'Screamer' exists?"

(Spike pulls out and holds a photo of two smiling ponies in scout uniforms in the woods at night at the camera. In the background through the darkness, there appears to be a silhouette of a figure, standing in front of a set of trees.)

(Spike)

"This photo was taken a night before these two pony scouts you see in this very photograph went missing at Camp Hollow. The only people outside were the people in the photo and the person who took it. No one else was outside at that time."

(He then puts the photo away and shows another. This one has a bride, groom, ring bearer and the families of both newlyweds, this time in broad daylight in front of a series of cabins. Over the right shoulder of the groom and left shoulder of the bride however, there seems to be a face with its mouth open with sharp teeth visible, white eyes, pale skin and bits of what look like blood on its face.)

(Spike)

"This photo was taken at someone's wedding. They planned to go on their honeymoon after they spent the night at Camp Hallow. However, The Screamer apparently attacked the bride and killed the groom."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Well, how do you know that the face in the picture isn't a party guest?"

(Spike slams his palm to his face before continuing.)

(Spike)

"First of all, how many wedding guests have you seen that look like the face in this picture? Secondly, it was JUST the people you see in the photograph. Third-"

(Twilight interrupts again.)

"Ok, I get it. But I'm still sceptical about this whole 'Screamer' thing."

(The camera flashes again, this time showing Rainbow Dash in front of the camera in a dark room, before being dragged away out the door screaming by her ankles. This last for roughly two seconds before it cuts back to the bus station.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Hey guys!"

(The camera turns to reveal Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They run up to Twilight Sparkle and hug her. Spike puts the camera down on the seat and they hug him as well.)

(Applejack)

"How ya' doin' my lil dragon?"

(Spike)

"Real happy to see you Applejack."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"You two ready to go up to Camp Hollow?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah! I heard there's a lot to do at Camp Hollow!"

(There's then a cut to Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Applejack on a bus. Rainbow Dash is reading 'Dr. Hooves' Encyclopaedia of The Supernatural' on The Screamer. It isn't long until Applejack takes notice)

(Applejack)

"Whatcha readin' there Rainbow Dash?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"One of Twilight's books Spike showed me. He's talking about a spirit called The Screamer."

(?)

"Screamer?"

(Fluttershy peaks over from her seat behind Rainbow Dash's.)

(Fluttershy)

"I heard so many stories about The Screamer."

(Pinkie Pie also looks over)

(Pinkie Pie)

"I've heard so many rumours about that thing!"

(Rarity peaks over as well)

(Rarity)

"Who mentioned The Screamer? I've heard so much news about that horrible thing!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"What's a Screamer?"

(Applejack hands over the book. After a few minutes, Pinkie Pie's expression falls and she hands the book back to Applejack, who then hands it back to Spike)

(Pinkie Pie)

"OK, now I don't wanna go to Camp Hollow."

(Spike)

"I think you made a good choice Pinkie Pie."

(Applejack)

"Now hold on, Twilight Sparkle set this trip up for us. Ain't no ghost gon' ruin it for us!"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Yeah. By the way, why are you guys coming to Camp Hollow anyway?"

(Rarity)

"I was going there with Fluttershy to help collect some diamonds in the Shadow Island Mines."

(Pinkie Pie)

"I thought I'd tag along to see what they do whist there!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Hey, how about you guys come with us to Camp Hollow!"

(When Rainbow Dash mentions Camp Hollow, her wings spread.)

(Rarity)

"Why?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Just a thought that you'd want to stay with us. Not to mention, I'm really intrigued to finding out if this Screamer's real."

(When mentioning the Screamer, her wings go back to their normal folded state.)

(Rarity)

"I suggested to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie that we stayed with one of the locals but OK."

(Recording ends.)

**OK, now for the remainder of December, I won't upload any more chapters of this story because Christmas really isn't a good time for writing horror stories! I'm sure you'll agree.**


	3. Camp Hollow

**OK, remember back on the 16th, I said I won't be uploading any new chapters of Equestria Hauntings for the remainder of December because I didn't think Christmas suited the theme of horror? Or something like that? Well, guess what:**

"**I lied!"**

**(Insert 'dun, dun, dun!' music here)**

**Nah, I'm kidding. I wouldn't lie to you guys unless it's necessary.**

**The reason I'm uploading an early chapter is because I have a massive idea and I couldn't wait to show you guys it.**

**Besides, Christmas just went past us, so what the (beep) if I upload another chapter before the end of the month!**

**And I don't know why I got censored. **

**All I said was "Besides, Christmas just went past us, so what the hell if I upload another chapter before the end of the month!"**

**Just a warning as well, towards the end of this chapter, there'll be some SpikeXApplejack.**

**Anyway, there'll be some references to/copies of various horror-related things.**

**Also big thanks to Bronyforlife99 on correcting my spelling of 'Skeptical' and 'Peek'.**

**Oh, and to answer your question, Invader jrek, no, at the moment, I won't be accepting requests. Mainly because if I do, I'll probably be over-booked in like a week or so.**

**Let's get this chapter started.**

(A metal sign is shown saying 'Camp Hollow'. The time on the camera is 11:32AM)

(Spike)

"Camp Hallow. Well, here we are."

(Spike turns the camera to face himself to speak to the 'viewers')

"In case you guys need reminding, it's the same place The Screamer lives."

(Twilight Sparkle)

(Off-camera) "Will you stop it Spike? I said, I'm skeptical about this Screamer person."

(Spike turns the camera to face her, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.)

(Applejack)

"It's not a person. Accordin' to Spike's book, it's a supernatural demon of some sorts."

(Fluttershy)

"Can we please stop talking about The Screamer?"

(Everyone heads inside a near-by building which leads into a reception. It is a small room with some old plastic chairs with large cobwebs on it, a rotting table with some wet and dirty magazines on it. There is also the main desk which has a tattered and torn quest book, an old pen next to it and some cobwebs on it.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Wow, spooky."

(Applejack)

"Looks like somepony put up their Nightmare Night decorations but forgot to take 'em down."

(Rarity)

"This place is disgusting! When I see the manager of this place, he's really gonna get it!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"I don't think there is a manager here anymore. I heard everypony abandoned this place a long time ago."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Don't be silly, Rainbow Dash. If this place was abandoned, then why would the reception be unlocked?"

(Spike)

"Well, from what I know, there are ghost tours around here every Nightmare Night."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"That's…one theory."

(She then goes up to the desk.)

"Hello?"

(No answer)

"Hello?"

(No response)

(Spike)

"I guess we'll just sign in. I'm sure if anypony's here, they won't mind."

(Spike hands the camera over to Rainbow Dash. He then goes up and writes in something into the guest book before then feels something underneath it. He lifts up the book and finds a key and a note.)

"There's a key to a Cabin. I can't tell which though."

(Fluttershy)

"There's also a note."

(Spike gives the key to Twilight Sparkle and reads the note)

(Spike)

(Reading) "Dear whom it may concern, due to lack of funds ever since the August 18th attack on newly weds Mr. and Mrs. Angel, Camp Hollow will be closing down on the 24th October. Until then, we all hope you enjoy your stay, but whatever you do, stay out of Cabin 13."

(Spike then squints a little)

"The signature is so smudged, I can't even read it."

(Fluttershy)

"It's like someone's expecting us."

(Rarity)

"I'm telling you guys, it's The Screamer. It set the place up and now it's waiting for us to get comfortable so it can come after us."

(Twilight Sparkle)

(Sounding annoyed but from her facial expression, we can tell she's getting nervous) "Oh grow up Rarity; This Screamer probably was made up as some sort of prank."

(Spike then grabs the keys and hands them to Applejack. Suddenly, there are footsteps heard above them. Everyone looks up at the ceiling)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Is somepony up there?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"I'll go check."

(Rainbow Dash goes up a near-by flight of stairs.)

(Applejack)

"Hey wait up Rainbow Dash!"

(Applejack follows after her. Everyone else is looking up at the ceiling, wondering what could've made the footstep sounds.)

(Spike)

"I'm certain this place was abandoned for quite a while."

(Fluttershy)

"Then what could be making that noise?"

(Spike)

"I don't know."

(A few seconds later, Applejack and Rainbow Dash come back down the stairs.)

(Applejack)

"There's nothin' up there."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah, we had a look around and there was nopony up there. It was literally just us on our own. Whatever was up there, it probably left when we went to investigate."

(There's then a flash showing a small bedroom with two bunk beds. On each bunk, Applejack and Spike are both sleeping on the bottom bunk of each bed whilst Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are sleeping on the top bunks. There also appears to a silhouette of a pony hanging on a noose on the wall. This lasts for roughly a second and is accompanied by static before it cuts back to present times. The whole group is standing outside Cabin 13. Spike is holding the camera. The time now is 12:00PM.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Well, we tried every cabin in the camp grounds with this key and none of them open."

(Rarity)

"Besides, every single cabin we've seen has suffered some kind of wear-and-tear of abandonment. Whatever makes me think this cabin will be any different is beyond me."

(Twilight Sparkle is about to use the key when Spike stops her.)

(Spike)

"Twilight wait. This is the cabin the note said to stay out of. There could be something dangerous in there. Why not just go back to reception and get another key?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Um, I had a look and this is the only key available."

(Twilight then unlocks the door. It then opens and everyone steps inside, one by one. To their surprise, the cabin is really tidy. It has two small bedrooms with 2 bunk beds each. There is also a bathroom just right of the front door of the cabin. One bedroom is left of the door whilst the other is straight ahead. The one on the left is exactly like the one from the flash. The other has the two bunk beds on each side and a desk in the middle looking out of a window.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Well this is different."

(Rarity)

"It's nothing like the other filthy rooms we've seen."

(Applejack)

"This room right'a here is perfect!"

(When Spike enters the cabin, the camera's view goes fuzzy, the sound gets jumbled and the time and battery power goes haywire. Eventually, the camera's view goes back with the words 'visual error' on it but the audio works fine.)

(Spike)

"What the-?"

(Fluttershy)

"What's wrong Spike?"

(Spike)

"I dunno. I just walked in here and suddenly, the camera's viewpoint goes dead. I'm switching this thing off. Maybe it'll work if I turn it back on later."

(The footage is then restored, the battery is showing the charging icon in the left hand corner and the time is now 8:45PM. Spike is adjusting it on the desk, looking into the lens. Applejack is sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed on the right hand side, reading a small book. They are both in the room that is straight in front of the front door. The only light in this room is the bedside lamp next to the right bunk bed.)

(Spike)

"OK, looks like this thing's working. I told you it'll work if I turned it off then turned it back on later."

(Applejack)

(Not really taking interest and more focused on her book) "Yep. Ya certainly did Spike."

(Spike then sits down on the bed next to Applejack, unaware that the camera is still recording.)

(Spike)

"Where's everyone else?"

(Applejack)

"They wen' down to some nightclub. Twilight asked me to look after ya whilst she was gone."

(Spike)

"Oh."

(There is then a pause before Spike speaks again.)

"You know something Applejack?"

(Applejack)

(Putting her book down) "What?"

(Spike)

"I wish I could get courage to tell Rarity how I feel about her."

(Applejack)

(Chuckles a little) "You'll get courage some day lover boy."

(Applejack is just about to go back to her book.)

(Spike)

"In fact, I haven't even kissed anypony."

(Applejack then puts her book back down.)

(Applejack)

"Huh? Ya seriously never kissed anypony?"

(Spike)

"Yeah. I just wish I had somepony to teach me."

(Applejack then thinks about it before putting her book down on the carpeted floor.)

(Applejack)

"I 'spose I could."

(Spike)

"Really?"

(Applejack)

"Sure. I mean, I taught Macintosh how to kiss anypony a few months back. Now he's kissin' like a pro!"

(Spike)

"You had some experience?"

(Applejack)

"Not really experience, but I seen it somewhere and I thought it musta been nice."

(Spike)

"And was it?"

(Applejack)

"Yeah! But it's kinda awkward when your first kiss is with your big brother."

(Spike)

"I can imagine."

(Applejack)

"Now if ya really wanna sweep Rarity off her hooves with your lips, you'll need to practice."

(Spike)

"I'll go get the mirror out the bathroom."

(Spike gets off the bed to get the mirror but Applejack stops him.)

(Applejack)

"Hold it right there. You ain't gon' get a mirror. You're gonna practise on me!"

(Spike)

"You don't mind?"

(Applejack)

"Would I say you were gonna practice kissin' me if I did?"

(Spike)

"I guess not."

(Spike sits back down on the bed.)

(Applejack)

"Now I'm gonna kiss ya and I don't want you tryin' to resist me."

(Spike)

"OK, but what if I need to stop and take a bre-?"

(Spike's interrupted by Applejack kissing him. His muscles tense up and his eyes shoot open but his muscles relax quickly, his eyes close and his arms wrap around Applejack's neck. A few seconds later, Applejack slowly slips in her tongue. Spike responds to this when his eyes suddenly shoot open and he pulls away from Applejack, coughing madly.)

(Spike)

"What was that? Why did your tongue go in my mouth?"

(Applejack)

"Sorry. I shoulda warned ya. It's called a French kiss. It's pretty much the same as any other kiss. The only difference is that you get your tongue involved."

(Spike then pauses before shrugging and pressing his lips against Applejack's. The two are then in a heated tongue battle as they French kiss each other. Eventually, the two break away and Applejack pushes Spike onto the bed.)

(Spike)

"Whoa OK. Is this what lovers do?"

(Applejack)

"Most couples do this at one point."

(She then climbs onto his body, using her hoof to push him down.)

(Spike)

(Chuckles nervously) "Applejack, I just asked to be taught how to kiss someone. I don't need a lesson on how to make love as well. As much as it sounds enjoyable and as much as you're the kind of pony I'd want to lose my virginity to, my heart will always stay with Rarity."

(Applejack)

"This is the lesson. Some couple do continue kissin' when they're makin' love. I woulda thought Twilight would talk to ya about makin' love. But if she hadn't, I thought I might as well show ya rather then tell ya what it is."

(Spike then notices the camera recording.)

(Spike)

"Wait! I just noticed the camera's recording! What if Twilight and the rest find this?"

(Applejack)

"Let 'em watch."

(Applejack resumes her French kiss session with Spike. When she starts to kiss at his neck, Spike wraps his legs around her waist.)

(Applejack)

"Givin' in to lust, are we?"

(Spike)

"No. I just love it when you kiss me there. What is lust anyway?"

(Applejack)

(Trying to work out what to say) "Uh, it's when you, um, when you think of somepony a kinda way. It's one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Twilight will tell you more about it then I would."

(Applejack then proceeds to French kiss Spike.)

(Spike)

(In-between kisses) "Applejack, I don't care any more. Teach me more ways to make love. I'm loving this!"

(Applejack)

"Fair enough. But it'll hurt for both of us."

(Applejack kisses Spike's neck before trailing down his body with her lips. Before she can get past Spike's waist, the room begins to shake violently.)

(Spike)

"Whoa! What's going on?"

(Applejack)

"It's an earthquake! Quick, we need to get outta here and check on the others!"

(The two get off the bed and run out the room. The light goes out and the camera falls off the desk, turning to night vision on impact. The door can heard slamming in the background. The earthquake continues rumbling and a radio falls off the desk and lands in front of the camera. The earthquake then stops and the room is in darkness. The radio turns on all by itself. 'Natural Disaster' by Laidback Luke Vs. Example begins to play.)

(Example)

(Rapping and coming from the radio)"Don't take you for a fool – never.  
>We've been floatin' down a one way river.<br>No way back, can't paddle upstream.  
>I suppose I had a-."<p>

(The radio and camera suddenly generate static for a few seconds. When the camera comes back clear, a figure wearing a black hood and dark trousers with white eyes can be seen standing against the back wall. The radio also comes back on, this time, playing 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance. Whilst the song is playing, the figure can be seen blinking a couple of times.)

(Gerard Way)

(Coming from radio)

"I will not kiss you,  
>'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving-."<p>

(The radio then stops. A few seconds later, the light comes back on, illuminating the room once again. However, the figure is now gone.)

(End recording)

**OK, you'll be seeing 'End recording' a lot because it basically means that it's where the recording stops.**

**Also, the make-out part with Applejack & Spike is a reference to a scene in Paranormal Activity 3 where Julie & Dennis are trying to make a sex tape but are interrupted by an earthquake. (Except in this case, Applejack & Spike aren't making a sex tape). What happens afterwards is different though.**

**The part with the radio is a reference to SinTHAI's online Flash game The House. In the 4th out of the 5, there's a radio that comes on, plays snippets of two songs, then stops. Play it if you want but don't come back to me saying you had a heart attack from playing!**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys soon.**


	4. Bloody Mary

**OK, so I though I'd write this chapter just for the hell of it because I have a really good idea I want to share with you guys and I want to type it up before I forget about it. I'm going to bring in a reference from Paranormal Activity 3, an old ghost from folklore and a rather frightening encounter with a mirror! (Which is also a reference to a video on youtube.)**

**Also, before anyone asks, the song Spike sings at one point in this chapter is called 'Bloody Mary' by Lady Gaga.**

(The camera starts with pitch black. Then, two hands move revealing Spike, placing the camera on something.)

(Spike)

"Is this thing working? Good."

(Spike begins adjusting the camera as Twilight Sparkle walks in.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Spike, what are you doing?"

(Spike)

"I'm setting up a webcam on your laptop so it can watch Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity while they sleep."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"You're not trying to get a little sneak peak at them, are you?"

(Spike becomes shocked at Twilight Sparkle's suggestion and turns round to face her.)

(Spike)

"In Celestia's name, no! I'm just setting this up to record any Screamer activity. Last night's earthquake got me suspicious, considering we're nowhere near a fault zone."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I'm sure you and Applejack are going insane. I already told you, me and the others didn't feel any 'earthquake'."

(Spike)

"Well, I'm still recording all that goes on in this room. But don't worry. This little gadget's clever. It'll only turn on if there's movement, sudden temperature drops or anything that might suggest paranormal activity."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Well it isn't necessary to start filming right now is it?"

(Spike)

"No. I was just setting this thing up."

(Spike then turns off the webcam.)

(The time is now 4:25PM. Applejack is using the laptop. The other camera is facing the screen.)

(Applejack)

"Alrighty, I wonder if there are any reports on this here Screamer."

(She opens up a internet page and searches up 'Screamer'. Most of the results are either Screamer pop-ups or things related.)

(Sighs) "Wrong type of Screamer."

(She then types 'Camp Hollow Screamer' and several news results. Eventually, she's so focused on the WebPages on the Screamer, she's startled by a pop-up telling her that 'ApplejackC48' is online.)

"Macintosh must be online."

(She clicks the popup and a chat window appears. Macintosh appears in the webcam.)

"Hey Macintosh."

(Macintosh)

"Oh hey Applejack. How's your trip with the others doin'?"

(Applejack)

"OK. Somethin' real strange happened last night."

(Macintosh)

"What?"

(Applejack)

"There was an earthquake right here on Camp Hollow."

(Macintosh)

"What? Ya felt it as well?"

(Applejack)

"Yeah. I mean, Spike told me and the others about some spirit or somthin' called The Screamer."

(Macintosh)

"Huh? You suggestin' The Screamer caused your lil' earthquake?"

(Applejack)

"No. But here's the strange thing about this: when I told Twilight Sparkle and everyone else, they didn't feel a thing."

(Macintosh)

"Why are you even at Camp Hollow anyway? Wasn't it abandoned a few years ago? And if so, shouldn't it be demolished by now?"

(Applejack)

"Well, from what I've been told, there are ghost tours around here at certain times of the year. Besides, it's quite dull 'round here. I think people need to lighten up a little, especially Rarity."

(Applejack then thinks of something then gives a smirk)

(Macintosh)

"Has my lil' sister thought of somethin'?"

(Applejack)

"Yep. I got a good prank to play on Rarity. Ya heard of Bloody Mary?"

(Macintosh thinks about this.)

(Macintosh)

"Bloody Mary? Isn't that when you go in a bathroom, switch out the lights then say her name 8 times-?"

(Applejack)

"When I heard it, it was 3 times."

(Macintosh)

"3 times then, and she'll appear? Supposedly?"

(Applejack)

"Yep. That's it."

(Macintosh)

"I don't know Applejack. I heard many rumours about that thing."

(Applejack)

"Trust me. It'll be funny! I'll film it on Twilight's camera and send the footage to ya."

(Macintosh)

"Well, where's the 'prank' in this?"

(Applejack)

"Well, I brought a torch a few hours ago in case we go out in the dark. I also just so happened to bring my Halloween mask without realisin'."

(When Applejack mentions the mask, she holds it up. It is basically a facemask which has some orange on the face and thick black rings around the eyes with holes for the eyes and a large torn area around the mouth. It also has white and grey hair attached to it. Macintosh jumps at the sight of it.)

(Macintosh)

"Ahh! Even in light, that thing's still scary! At least you're not prankin' me like ya always do."

(Applejack)

(Chuckles) "Anyway, my plan is to get Rarity to do the Bloody Mary legend with me. After we say 'Bloody Mary' the third time, I'm gonna put on my mask, shine the torch under my chin and scream."

(Macintosh)

"Alright. I hope you get her good."

(Applejack)

"I hope so too. I'll see you later."

(Macintosh)

"Yeah, me too."

('ApplejackC48' signs out. The time then skips to 6:45PM. Rarity is sitting in bed. Applejack is lying on the opposite bunk.)

(Applejack)

"Ya know Rarity? I'm bored."

(Rarity)

"I can't help you Applejack."

(Applejack then waits a few seconds before speaking again.)

(Applejack)

"Hey Rarity, ya heard of Bloody Mary?"

(Rarity looks at her.)

(Rarity)

"Bloody Mary?"

(Applejack)

"Yeah! Ya know, go in the bathroom, turn the lights off and say her name 3 times in a mirror?"

(Rarity)

"I've heard of that."

(Applejack)

"Well we should try it out ourselves."

(Rarity)

"I don't know. Last time I heard somepony trying that, they ended up dying from being hit by a runaway fruit carriage."

(Applejack)

"The tether rope wasn't tied properly. Stuff like that could've happened to anypony."

(Rarity)

"Fine. But if something bad happens, you're getting the blame."

(The camera then cuts to being on a tripod in the bathroom. The bathroom has a marble top with a sink belong a giant mirror. On the right is a small toilet. Behind the camera is a shower with an open curtain. The tripod is behind Applejack and Rarity, Rarity being close to the door. The camera is also set to night vision, making every thing look green in the bathroom light. Applejack is in front of it setting it up.)

(Applejack)

"OK, this thing's recording."

(She then backs away from it and faces the mirror. She then turns to face Rarity.)

"Ya know what to do?"

(Rarity)

"Yes. Just say 'Bloody Mary' 3 times into the mirror."

(Applejack)

"Alright. Could you turn the lights off?"

(Rarity reaches out to turn the lights off. As the room goes dark, Applejack turns to face the camera and gives it the thumbs up signal whilst smiling. The room is now green and clear through the camera's lens. Applejack turns back to face the mirror as Rarity looks back.)

(Applejack)

"Right, ya ready?"

(Rarity)

"Uh huh."

(Applejack)

"OK."

(Both)

(In unison) "Bloody Mary."

(Applejack slowly reaches a hoof behind her.)

"Bloody Mary."

(As the second 'Bloody Mary' is uttered, Applejack reveals the mask.)

"Bloody Mary."

(On the final 'Bloody Mary', Applejack exchanges a glance at Rarity before placing the mask over her face. There is then a moment silence as Applejack readies the torch. Rarity is just looking around, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Applejack turns on the torch under her chin, revealing her face wearing the mask.)

(Applejack)

"ARGH!"

(Rarity, who's looking at the mirror, catches a glimpse of Applejack's mask in the reflection.)

(Rarity)

"AH!"

(Rarity clutches her chest as she realises who was screaming.)

"Applejack! Seriously?"

(Applejack shines the torch at Rarity, chuckling. The door opens as Rarity walks out. A small bit of light shines into the bathroom)

"You're not funny Applejack!"

(Applejack follows after her.)

(Applejack)

"Ah, come on. Stop bein' such a killjoy!"

(Unseen by them, there is a silhouette of a figure in the shower in the low light. The door shuts and the room is back in darkness. The figure in the shower is now gone.)

(The time then skips ahead to 12:00AM. It's midnight and the camera is still recording. The door opens and Spike enters. He almost instantly notices the camera.)

(Spike)

"Oh, looks like Applejack was using the camera in her 'Bloody Mary' prank."

(Spike then gets an idea. He turns to the mirror, looks back at the camera, then back at the mirror.)

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

(He waits for roughly 10 seconds. He then shrugs before turning the light on. Spike then takes the camera and puts it on the side before looking at his reflection.)

"Oh! I've got something on my face!"

(He begins running water and splashes some in his face singing to himself.)

"I'll dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands above my head, head, head like Jesus said. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands above my head, hands together forgive him before he's dead because…."

(When Spike begins to sing the chorus, he has his face in his hands and doesn't notice his reflection lifting its head up and watching him wash his face.)

"I won't cry for you. I will crucify the things you do."

(As Spike continues singing, the 'reflection' notices the camera, looks at it and then faces Spike.)

"I won't cry for you see. When you're gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary."

(Spike lifts his head after singing "Bloody Mary" and catches his 'reflection' now distorted with grey skin, white eyes and sharp teeth roaring back at him.)

(Reflection)

"RAAARGH!"

(Spike)

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

(Spike falls back whilst screaming. The reflection's scream echoes as the reflection fades away. Spike gets up, opens the door and runs out terrified.)

"Twilight! TWILIGHT!"

(End recording)


	5. History of Activity

**Okay, so I wasn't planning to go back to this story but then I remembered how many people wanted to see what happened next and I decided 'What the hell? I'm gonna write this chapter for you guys.'**

**Now don't get the wrong idea, I'm not discontinuing the story. I just won't be writing as many chapters as I used to.**

**So, this chapter will bring back Hoity Toity as he talks about what happened before the events at midnight during the last chapter and some past accounts of hauntings.**

**Oh, and Invader jrek, just in case you didn't read my 'Cancer' fan-fic, yes you can write 'Heartache' when you get an account.**

**The attack on Trixie in this chapter is based on a video on Youtube called 'Slender Man' directed by Chris McCaleb of Big Fantastic. **

(Hoity Toity is shown again.)

(Hoity Toity)

"I'll be surprised if somepony told me THAT wasn't scary. But you think that's bizarre? Just wait. This next footage was taken from the webcam Spike sent up."

(There is a cut showing the bedroom from chapters 3 and 4. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are shown in their beds asleep. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are sleeping on the bottom bunks whilst Rarity is sleeping on the top bunk on Pinkie Pie's bed. Fluttershy's top bunk is empty and even has the mattress removed with a small dreamcatcher hanging above Fluttershy. After a few seconds, Hoity Toity starts speaking again.)

(Voice-Over)

"So, here we have Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy asleep in their beds. The time is occurred was at 10:45PM, 2 hours and 15 minutes before Spike's encounter. All seems pretty normal right now. But look closely at the ground."

(After Hoity Toity says this, a white mist seems to roll into the room from under the door.)

"Notice the white mist slowly coming into the room from the bottom of the door."

(The time is now 11:30PM.)

"Now let us skip ahead to 11:30PM in the exact same room. This is now half an hour before Spike's 'ghostly' encounter with the mirror."

(Fluttershy fidgets in her bed a little before a low groaning sound is heard and Fluttershy rolls off it. She lands on her back and softly shrieks, nevertheless, waking Pinkie Pie and Rarity.)

(Rarity)

"What's with that noise Fluttershy?"

(Fluttershy stands back up.)

(Fluttershy)

"I swear something just pushed me off my bed!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"You were probably having a nightmare Fluttershy and just accidentally rolled yourself off."

(Fluttershy)

"I wasn't having a nightmare Pinkie Pie. And I'm being honest I didn't roll off! Something, or somepony pushed me off!"

(Rarity)

(Sighs) "It doesn't matter right now. Just go back to sleep."

(Fluttershy climbs back into her bed and then falls asleep. Pinkie Pie just lays back and falls asleep also.)

(Hoity Toity-Voice Over)

"But their night was about to be interrupted at 12 midnight as you viewers at home have seen."

(It then cuts ahead to 12 midnight. All is quiet.)

(Spike)

(Muffled) "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

(Fluttershy wakes up slowly at the sound of this. The sound of the bathroom door is heard opening.)

(Spike)

"Twilight! TWILIGHT!"

(Fluttershy quickly gets out of bed and darts out the room.)

(Fluttershy)

"Spike, are you okay?"

(Pinkie Pie wakes up as Spike was screaming.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Fluttershy, where are you going?"

(Pinkie Pie leaves the room as well. Rarity, however, is slowly waking up.)

(Rarity)

"Oh, what's the excuse for the noise this time?"

(Rarity slowly gets up and leaves the room. Whilst the room is empty, the dreamcatcher above Fluttershy's bed sways a little on its own. It then cuts back to Hoity Toity.)

(Hoity Toity)

"Strange. But this isn't the only time The Screamer had been reported. Remember The Great and Powerful Trixie? There's a reason we as ponies don't see her as often as we used to. This video was all over the internet and appears to show Trixie being attacked by an invisible offender. Bear in mind, this footage was recorded a long time before the events involving what you're seeing tonight."

(Cuts to Trixie sitting in front of the camera in the same room as Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were sleeping in.)

(Trixie)

"So, I brought myself here to Camp Hollow to give myself some private time to practise my magic and hopefully beat Twilight Sparkle at her own game. You scared Twilight Sparkle? If you watching this, then you may as well quit working with Celestia because soon I'll be back in Equestria. Believe me, I'll be back. You scared Twilight? I KNOW YOU ARE!"

(After she says this, there's a low pitched growl as her chair suddenly breaks, causing her to fall to the floor. She then stands back up.)

"Who's there? Hello?"

(Another growl is heard before Trixie is seemingly struck by an invisible fist. She stands back up with blood coming out of her nostrils. Suddenly, a piece of the broken chair hits her square in the face, knocking her back again. She then stands up, holding her bloodied nose)

"OK, whoever's there, show yourself! If this is some kind of prank, it's not funny anymore!"

(Immediately afterwards, the window breaks, causing glass to fly into her face. She then stands up, her face bloody.)

"Please, someone help me."

(She then collapses. Cut back to Hoity Toity.)

(Hoity Toity)

"How bizarre. But don't worry; after she was found by paramedics, she left Equestria. She's rumoured to be living somewhere in dark woodlands. She's probably still there. Anyway, that video wasn't the first time The Screamer was reported. There is an old photograph that will appear on the screen in a few seconds."

(Cut to a brown photograph of two ponies wearing old Victorian-style clothing. Behind them however, is what looks like a shadow.)

"As you can see, behind these two ponies, there seems to be a silhouette of a figure. However, the pony who took this photograph claimed that there was nopony behind them."

(Cut to another photograph showing a group of 20-odd fillies and 10 ponies, 5 male & 5 female. All of them are smiling. Behind them in-between to two trees is a dark shadowy silhouette.)

"And in this photograph, this is a class of ponies who were unfortunate enough to go camping at Camp Hollow. Sadly, The Screamer supposedly stalked and killed every last filly and pony in that class. This photograph was taken the day before everypony you see in this photograph was murdered."

(Cut back to Hoity Toity in the dark room.)

"What you now about to see is a security camera recording back at the present times before the 3 mares and the baby dragon went missing."

(Fade to black.)


	6. Major Annoucement (Please Read!)

**Ladies and gentlemen, right now, you're probably wondering why there hasn't been a lot of updates for Equestria Hauntings.**

**Well, this is because I've been focusing on another story of mine called 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash', which I personally think is a lot better than Equestria Hauntings.**

**I wish to get 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' finished as soon as possible, however long it takes. So, until 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' is complete, there will not be any updates for Equestria Hauntings.**

**My dear apologies.**

**KJMusical.**


	7. Equestria Hauntings Writer Contest!

**Hi guys. It's me again. Yes, I've decided to make another announcement regarding 'Equestria Hauntings'.**

**Now if you've been following this story, you're probably wondering:**

**"KJ! Where the f**k have you been?! It's been nearly two years since you put this on hold! You said there won't be any updates until 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' is finished! And even then, this story hasn't been updated!"**

**Well, let me explain.**

**Recently, I've been going through a lot in my life. One is that I've done some voluntary work at a little charity shop called the British Heart Foundation as a shop assistant. It's not paid, but it gives me something to do. Plus, it helps with my CV!**

**Speaking of which, I'm currently in the process of finishing my CV. Once complete, I'll be thinking about looking for part time jobs to do over what's left of the summer (7 weeks as of this update) before I go back to College to start my second year there.**

**Another thing is that I've just lacked the motivation to go back to this story. I've almost completely forgotten about it. And I've also have no idea what to write next. 'Equestria Hauntings' is hardly even original. That Bloody Mary scene with Applejack & Rarity? That was a loose recreation of the Bloody Mary scene from the teaser to Paranormal Activity 3! The scene with Spike and his demonic reflection? Inspired by a video on YouTube that I saw where something similar happens.**

**The make out scene with Spike and Applejack? Again, inspired by a scene in Paranormal Activity 3. And the ending I had planned was a take on a Makemebad35 video called 'Real Paranormal Activity'! This one video was what inspired the whole story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's what I mean:<strong>

**Originally, I wanted the ending to have Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity seperated from Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Spike. I was gonna do this by having the Screamer lure Fluttershy out of the cabin they were all sleeping in and attack her so badly, that Rarity and Pinkie Pie take her back home. This, was inspired by a similar scene from 'Paranormal Activity 2'.**

**Yes, a lot of what you seen and originally planned to see in 'Equestria Hauntings' was inspired by the 'Paranormal Activity' series.**

**Anyway, Spike was planned to become possessed by the Screamer (which would explain the mention of Spike standing in a dark woodland area covered in blood with completely white wide eyes in chapter 2: 'Before Arrival') and because of this, Spike would sleep in a seperate room.**

**This would be the point Makemebad35's video would be drawn into the rancid mix.**

**See, I planned for Spike to slowly get more irratic with his possession on the final night, to the point where he walks out of the cabin. When Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack wake up and go after him, they find him curled in a corner. When they communicate with him, he says that the Screamer will kill them all before laughing maniacally.**

**The scene above is both a copy of the forementioned video (when Damian (The guy who owns the Makemebad35 channel) talks to a little teddy bear about "murdering everybody [him and his teddy bear] see." by planning to "slit their throats one by one" followed by him cackling.) and a scene from the movie 'Grave Encounters'.**

**After they bring him back, Rainbow Dash and Applejack go missing. Twilight Sparkle wakes up and in a panic, looks for them. He runs into Spike's room where the Screamer has fully possessed him. She then runs out of the cabin and into the dark of the night. She then eventually gets tripped by something (IDK, maybe Spike / the Screamer caught her or something). She tearfully tells the viewer never to go to Camp Hollow before an unseen figure drags her by the hindlegs into the darkness as she screams for help. This is based on the ending of the film 'Quarantine'.**

**Afterwards, everything goes quiet. Spike then reappears, horrifically deformed from the possession, and goes right close up to Twilight's camera and roars into it, distorting the data visible on said camera and eventually the video stops. This is a sort of remake of the ending to Makemebad35's video.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, because of this, I've decided to retire from continuing this story. Does that mean I'm gonna leave you guys hanging with this?<strong>

***Insert Engineer from Team Fortress 2 saying "Nope." here***

**Absolutely not!**

**Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, KJMusical is gonna do what edger230 did with his story 'Kung Fu Goes Hollywood' and is doing a (not so exciting) contest!**

**I'm gonna let one lucky reviewer continue this story in any way they please. How do you enter you ask? Well, it's fairly easy. Entering this contest only consists of 4 rather easy steps:**

**1. Scroll down to the bottom of this page.**

**2. Click on the review tab.**

**3. Write a review of what you thought was the best out of what I have written for this story and what you would have like to have seen (based on what is already on the story). Alternatively, you can submit what you would do with the story if you won the rights to it.**

**4. Click submit review.**

**And that's it! Simple really.**

* * *

><p><strong>However, I wish to do over a few ground rules:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #1: Bear in mind that I will follow the winner's re-writing of 'Equestria Hauntings'. So, if you want me to follow what you've done for the story, I would much prefer it if what you would like to have seen in the story wasn't something like this, otherwise I won't take them seriously (even though I do find these quite funny):<strong>

* * *

><p>(Spike runs into the tree which is Twilight's home, opens the door, and runs over to Sugarcube Corner which is where Pinkie Pie lives and goes inside)<p>

(Spike)

"Pinkie? Mrs. Cake? Mr. Cake?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Spike! Why are you here? It's 12:10 A.M!"

(Spike then explains to Pinkie that he did Bloody Mary)

"YOU DID WHAT?! THAT IS A CURSED GAME! I DON'T LIKE SPIRITS!"

(Spike)

"You must remember that you are the one who said Giggle at the ghosties!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"That's true. Okay, here is the deal: In the morning you help me bake 40 mini pies for the royal canterlot wedding, you can go into my room and I will take the curse away."

(Trixie)

"Hah! No pony can take the curse of Bloody Mary away."

(Pinkie)

"AHHHHHHHH. You broke the deal of leaving ponyville and never returning!"

* * *

><p><strong>And this:<strong>

* * *

><p>(Spike)<p>

"Twilight! You will never guess what just happened!"

(Spike then explains to Twilight that he did Bloody Mary)

(Twilight)

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

(Spike)

"I'm sorry! My curiosity got the best of me!"

(Twilight)

"It's okay spike as long as you did not say Bloody Mary, I killed your baby. That would bring her back from the dead."

(Spike hears two ghosts: The olden pony and bloody mary)

(Spike)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Twilight)

"Spike what's wrong!"

(Spike)

(Stuttering) "Twi-twi-twi-twi...TWILIGHT! RUN!"

(Twilight)

"What's wrong?!"  
>(She looks behind her and the two ghosts have a cart with a cage strapped to it and inside are Princess Cadence and Shining Armor)<br>(Shining Armor)

"Twily!"

(Twilight)

"Shining Armor! Cadence!"

(Cadence)

"Twilight!"

(Twilight & Cadence)

(in unison) "Sunshine,sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

(They both giggle)

(Twilight uses her magic to free Cadence and Shining Armor)

(She then zaps the ghosts and they disappear)

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, these are from the reviews. Thanks Daphney Starnes and mlpkidz123scary! These were funny to read, but they won't get you anywhere in this contest.<strong>

**The only time I'd accept something like the above two would be if the contest focused on parodying 'Equestria Hauntings'.**

**Rule #2: If you're gonna give dialogue in a scene you would like to have seen in 'Equestria Hauntings', I have no problem with you using script formats in your entries. Just don't risk using it on the actual story, unless you replicate my method of script writing (See above and 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' to see what I'm talking about).**

**Rule #3: You don't have to strictly follow the storyline of the original 'Equestria Hauntings'. You can use the idea as a template, but it can be any style you want. It could be presented like found footage like the orginal, it could be presented like a normal MLP story. Hell, it could even be through multiple POVs. You can throw shipping into the mix if you wanted to! Just keep Rule #1 in mind though with your entries. If you win, the story's entirely up to you.**

**Rule #4: I personally see 'Equestria Hauntings' as the Paranormal Activity of the Brony fandom. Because of this, I would personally like to see a lot of horror influences within your submissions. If you're writing a possibly funny moment in your submit, tell me at the VERY start of your entry. Hell, you can do a few short paragraphs of what you would write if you wanted to.**

**Rule #5: All submissions must have at least 3 ideas. Any more may affect your chances of winning.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'll happen after you win you ask?<strong>

**Well, as mentioned before, once you win, you must submit the first chapter of your version with a disclaimer saying that I, KJMusical, have allowed you to re-write this. I wouldn't dare let other people accuse you of stealing my idea. Afterwards, I would like you to PM me the first chapter of your work of this story. I would be very interested in seeing where you take this. **

**Also, I cannot select a winner if they're anonymous. Because of this, I've disabled anonymous reviews for 'Equestria Hauntings'. **

**Once your version of 'Equestria Hauntings' has been submitted, my version of the story will be deleted. So DO NOT favourite or follow this, because it won't be up for long, nor will it be updated.**

* * *

><p><strong>This contest will run until October 1st 2014. Upon that day, all entries will not be counted, so get your entries in ASAP!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all from me. All I can do now is say, good luck. You're probably gonna need it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, KJMusical<strong>


End file.
